What's wrong with Hermione?
by Kitty-Kat-Kisses
Summary: A new girl, Carley, comes to Hogwarts. Is Draco really so bad? Why is Hermione acting so weird? My first fic about Hermione, and my first fic ever!
1. Something Unusual

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. J.K Rowling does. And I, sadly, never will. And you will never own this plot. If it could be called a plot. I also own Carley. She is mine, all mine! Sorry, temporary insanity.  
  
Authors note: This is my first ever fan fic! Yeah! I'm so excited! Please R/R (Read and Review.) If you like it, I will add more chapters.  
  
Hermine is my favorite H/P character. Draco Malfoy is a close second.  
  
Ch. I- Something unusual  
  
It was the first day back to Hogwarts and seventh year Hermione Granger had just received her class list.  
  
'Oh joy! Double potions with Slytherin first. What fun!' Though Hermione. 'Oh well, at least I have Care of Magical Creatures afterwards!'  
  
"Oi! Hermione!" Shouted Ron, her red-haired, large eared friend. "Have you seen what we have first? I don't know if I can deal with Snape!"  
  
"Just try" said Harry potter, the raven haired hero of his class, who was also Ron and Hermione's best friend.  
  
"Two words, Harry: Draco Malfoy" said Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't like Malfoy anymore than Harry and Ron, but they were being ridiculous. "Relax, you two," said Hermione, who was sick of their childish behavior.  
  
"Here he comes now" mutter Ron with mock happiness.  
  
"If it isn't my three best friends." Drawled Draco.  
  
Crabbe and Goyal snicker.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Draco" said Hermione, while trying to keep Ron and Harry from making a snide remark. Or two. Or three. Or more. "We were just going to the feast and to hear the sorting."  
  
"I'll see you there, Hermione" said Draco. The three couldn't tell what was meant by this, but surely nothing good, right?  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry  
  
"Thick he has the hots for you, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ew! Don't even say that!" Hermione squealed. 'But maybe. no! I won't even think that! After all, it doesn't make any sense what so ever!' "Lets head to the great hall. The sorting's about to start!"  
  
"Cool" responded Ron and Harry.  
  
The sorting hat sang yet another new song to amaze the whole school. After the hat was through there was thunderous applause and a timid line of young children walked into the Great Hall for the first time. The sorting hat was halfway done, when Professor McGonagle called out "Johnson, Carley!"  
  
Then a small, blacked haired girl with huge blue eyes steps shyly stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. It drooped over her eyes and moved slightly as she shivered with nervousness.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" Called the hat. Carley jumped down and ran to the table. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" She asked, suddenly shy again.  
  
"Yep, that's me said Hermione. She introduced Carley to harry and Ron, but the child didn't seem to care.  
  
All through dinner Carley asked Hermione question after question.  
  
"Is being muggle-born hard?"  
  
"Did you date Harry?"  
  
"Do you have a cat"  
  
"What's your favorite classe?"  
  
At this point, Hermione was sick of questions and got up and headed to the common room.  
  
"Fairy lights." She muttered to the fat lady. She hurried up to her dorm, exhausted from all of the little girls questioning. 


	2. In the Dorm

Disclaimer: Ah yes. The Harry Potter characters and Hogwarts belong to none other than J.K. Rowling. Sadly, that is not me. I do, however, own Carley and this, well, plot.  
  
Authors note: This chapter doesn't have much point, but I like it anyway. Go figure.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and looked around her dorm for a moment, until she heard that voice. That voice that would push her over the edge!  
  
"Hermione is so cool! I wonder why she left? Will you ask her Lavender? You're in her dorm! You're so lucky!" Carley managed to say all of this in one breath and at lighting speed.  
  
"Erm.Sure why not." Said a tried Lavender.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
"Hey Lavender!" called Harry.  
  
'Oi! What is it he wants! Hope it's not another message for Hermione!' "What?" She than asked Harry.  
  
"Say hi to Hermione for Draco ~snickers~. And her wants to meet her for breakfast! ~Snickers again~"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"He's not," added Ron.  
  
"Ok, but she'll kill me..."  
  
"Oh well.Just Kidding!" Said Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed  
  
~***~  
  
In the dorm:  
  
Lavender told Hermine Carrley wants to know why you left. And Draco Malfoy says Hi"  
  
"What the- you've got to be kidding!"  
  
"To Carley: I was tired." 'Tired of her!'  
  
"And, why on Earth is Draco talking to me?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe her likes you?"  
  
"I hope your kidding, because if your not, your dead!"  
  
"Nope, as a matter-o-fact he wants to meet you for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!?! No way!"  
  
"I'd go. It will get Slytherin off your tail."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That might be good."  
  
"It might... but Draco!?!? I mean, of all people!"  
  
"Still."  
  
"Lavender! This is Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Lavender! How can you sleep now?!?!"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"FINE THEN! I'M GOING TO SLEEP, TOO"  
  
"Ok, Hermione."  
  
"And Carley is annoying!"  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
'Good Lord! Draco Malfoy! Yeah, right! But maybe. No! That's just wrong!'  
  
Will Hermione meet Draco? What does he want? R&R to find out!  
  
My first fan fic!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Please R&R!! 


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Alas! I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I do not own Hogwarts. I wish I did. But, it shall never be. The are owned by the queen of literature J.K. Rowling. I own Carley! I own the so-called plot! Mine! (Sorry, I'm on a sugar-high! Please deal with me!)  
  
Authors note: Chapter 3! Yeah!  
  
Ch. III- Breakfast  
  
Hermione woke up at 7:00 the following morning, 40 minutes before she was supposedly sapost to meet Draco. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and put on her plain black everyday robes.  
  
"Going to meet Draco after all?" asked Lavender  
  
"I might as well see if he shows" Hermione responded. "Not that I care," she added while carefully applying a coat of pink-passion lip-gloss.  
  
"That's a pretty shade," said Lavender. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"A muggle shop," said Hermione. "Called Limited Too," she added.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm going to go and see if that slimy rat shows up." 'Ah, but you don't really think he's slimy,' Hermione's mind bugged her. 'You- NO! I shan't think that! I don't know anything about him except that' "He thinks I'm a filthy mudblood!" Hermione stated the last part aloud. The rest of the girls looked at her.  
  
"You know you said that aloud?" asked Lavender  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~**~ An odd silence ~**~  
  
"Well." said Hermione. "I'd best be going."  
  
She left the room of staring eyes.  
  
'Bloody hell! I must be losing my mind,' thought Hermione as she left the dorm to head to the Great Hall.  
  
'Where is Draco?? He's 5 minutes late!'  
  
"Hello Miss Granger," said Professor Snape. "What are you up to now. No trouble, I hope?"  
  
"No Sir, I'm just waiting to meet someone."  
  
"Who, pray tell? Never mind, it doesn't concern me in the least. Good day"  
  
'Man! He is the creepiest professor ever!'  
  
'Where in the world is Draco?'  
  
'This must be a joke. I feel so stupid! I-'  
  
Hermione's thoughts were cut short by Draco's entrance.  
  
"So, you decided to show up without a possey, I see?" Commented Draco, with out his usual smirk.  
  
'What's he playing at?'  
  
"Well, don't I deserve a greeting?" He asked her.  
  
"Are you sick Draco? Your not acting like your usual self."  
  
"Oh? So I'm not aloud to be nice?"  
  
"It's not that, but this is unusual."  
  
"Shall we eat, Hermione?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
The two entered the Grate Hall, and Hermione noticed that Snape was no where to be seen, although he had entered the hall just five minutes earlier.  
  
'This is all very strange,' mused Hermione.  
  
As the two sat down the plates magically filled with good food. Draco's with eggs, toast, oatmeal and his goblet with orange juice. Hermione's plate contained french toast and hash browns and her goblet was full to the brim with milk.  
  
After about two minutes of silence:  
  
'I've go to say something' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Draco?" She hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it" he replied, sounding rather hopeful.  
  
She paused. Did she really want to ask this."Whydidyouwanttobringmehere?" She blurted out all at once.  
  
"Huh? Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying!  
  
"Why did you want to bring me here?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"OUT WITH IT!"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"YES?!"  
  
"Because maybeyournotsobad."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe your not so bad." Repeated Draco.  
  
'Oh My Gosh! This cannot be happening! I swore I was wrong! But I cannot deny it! I think I might like him! As a matter of fact, I'm sure of it! How can this be? But it is! It is love! I think I'm insane!'  
  
Draco was looking a silent Hermione.  
  
'Why is he looking at me that way? What if he hates me again? Is this a joke, because if it is I will die!'  
  
"Well?" Asked Draco.  
  
"I think your great!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
  
"Not what I was expecting."  
  
"I-I'm-I'm sorry.I- I mean I."  
  
"Better than I was expecting!" "Wow!" Hermione was so relieved!  
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well then, lets go!"  
  
As overjoyed couple heads of towards the lake for a stroll someone sees them. Actually, two someone's. Who are they? What will happen. Who is watching them? Will this spell disaster?  
  
If you want to find out, you know what to do! (For you slow people, that means REVIEW MY STORY, PLEASE!) 


	4. The Poision

Disclaimer: Anyone who read the first three screwed up chapter knows this already, but just for the sake of writing this: NOTHING here belongs to me except Carley and the ~*~plot~*~  
  
Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long for me to get up. I've been majorly busy! I'll work hard, I promise!  
  
I also have to say thank-you to the following people:  
  
Kyla (Ponyluvrgirl): Thank you so much for the support, and for being my beta reader/editor. You've been a huge help. Also, yes, Carley will be back, quite possibly in this chapter. And finally, thanks for the ideas! I owe you! ~*~Note: Check out her story. It rocks!  
  
Lilyanna: I will keep writing and your right about Carley being sort of like a cross between your sister and Colin Creevy. Who knows, maybe Carley and Colin will get along. Also, thanks. I'm glad you like the plot.  
  
For_the_shire: You're right, I'm always insane and always sugar-high. But you see, not every one has met me, so they don't know this. (. I'll be slowly fixing typo's as I find them, so don't worry.  
  
Everyone else: You could review and make me verry happy, you know. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you.  
  
Chapter VI: The Poision  
  
As Draco and Hermione head twards the lake, Hermione begins to feel uneasy.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Do you feel like we're being watched?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure. I'm more intrested in the fact that your with me and not terribly unhappy."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Actuaully, I'm very happy, except for one thing."  
  
"And what is that?" Asked Draco.  
  
"We have to be in potions in 15 miniutes, and It'll take almost 20 to get there!"  
  
Draco puzzled avor this for a miniute. "Not if I show you the way I take to potions," he told her, hoping she would take him seriously.  
  
"Which way? Could you show me?"  
  
"Meet me in the Great Hall 5 miniutes befor potions. That should give you enough time to get your books."  
  
"Alright," said Hermione.  
  
The two hurried back to the castle and Hermione rushed to the Grifendore tower as Draco ran down to the dungions to collect the things that he needed for class.  
  
Potions was due to start and exactly 9:00. At 8:55 Hermione rushed to the Great Hall and found Draco standing near the entrence, waiting for her. Her heart beat wildly, as she thought  
  
'He wasn't kidding! We can get there in five miniutes! He'de NEVER be late to Snapes class!'  
  
"You ready?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione, realizing how pretty she was.  
  
"Yep," she replied, trying to keep her voice from squeeking.  
  
'He is SO HOT!' she thought to herself as he lead her down into the dungions.  
  
Draco lead her through a number of winding dungion paths. She smiled ever so slightly. She was alone woth Draco!  
  
"OK here we are!"  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione said softly as she rushed into potions.  
  
"Don't mention it" drawled Draco as he strutted into potions just as the bell rang.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," said Snape dryly.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione looked at the floor.  
  
Ron started to ask why Hermione was late, but Professor Snape cut him off, in order to start the class.  
  
"Today we will be creating antidotes and poisons. You will be working in groups. I will assign the groups." Said Snape, smiling at the groans and complaints of the class.  
  
"Mister Potter you will be working with Mister Goyal. Mister Crabbe and Mister Weasly. I think the two of you would make a nice pair.  
  
Snape paused happily at the unhappiness he was creating.  
  
"Ah yes! Miss Granger...and.Mister Malfoy. I never saw a nicer couple," Snape was grinng.  
  
'Could it have been him watching us?' wondered Hermione.  
  
As she was deep in thought Snape assigned the rest of the pairs, which no one seemed very pleased with.  
  
"Alright class. Copy down these ingredients for the poison and the antadote off of the board, or face two weeks of detention!"  
  
Hermione copied down the poison ingredients and Draco wrote down the ingredients for the antidote.  
  
"Alright class, I am assuming that you are finished copying the lists off the board. Now, take out your equipment for potion brewing and creat your poison. But be warned: if this poison is brewed incorrectly, then the antidote will fail, as will you. That is, if you live."  
  
"Ok." began Hermione "You set up the caldren and get a fire started, and I'll begin chopping the ingreadeients."  
  
"Ok," replied Draco.  
  
The two worked dilagently at their tasks. After Draco had set up he helped hermione finidh grinding up wherewolf bones, the last ingredient.  
  
"How do we make the poison?" asked Draco.  
  
"Hmm." mused Hermione.  
  
"Did he tell us?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Hermione.  
  
Droco raised his hand and Professor Snape swished over.  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger?"  
  
"Pardon our asking, sir, but how do we actuauly, you know.."  
  
"No, I DO NOT know, Miss Granger."  
  
"What she is trying to ask is: how do we brew the poision?"  
  
"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. Hereare the directions," said Snape.  
  
The professor pulled a sheet of parchment out of his robes with a overly- dramatic flurish.  
  
"Thank you professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, thank you," added Draco, for fear Snape would lash out at him as he had at Hermione.  
  
Draco and Hermione read over the instructions.  
  
"Ths looks complicated," Hermione mutterd as she finished reading the page. "I hope we can do this correctly."  
  
"So do I," said Draco, who sounded a bit scard.  
  
"Don't worry so much. We'll get it right," said hermione as she began to add the ingredients.  
  
Draco watched as she began the fatal concocion. As a matter-o-fact he had a 'fatal concoction' of his own in his dorm. It was all he could do to keep from siling! Hermione Elezibeth Granger would be his and his alone!  
  
"Uh. Malfoy? You wanna take a turn stirring this so I can slowly add the last few thngs?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sure.Why not," he replied. Just wait, he told himself. She'll be yours.  
  
Draco took the large spoon from Hermione and began to stir the poision. She daintily added the beautuifly crushed lacewigs to the dark blue, smoking, brew.  
  
As the poyion began to smaok, Malfoy removeed it from the flame.  
  
"Well, I hope that's how it should look," ssid hermione. Their potion was the color of the midnight sky.  
  
"Yep," said Draco. Before he had a chance to say more, Snape strutted over to them.  
  
"So. I see you have finished your poison. Tomarrow you will be making a very simple antide, or so it seems. Everyone! Listen to me! Here are your instructions for tomarrow! You will come inand your poisions will be at the back. Find yours and come bacj to your seet. I will have left out ingredients and instructions. You will make your antidate. It may seem simple, just four ingredients. Can anyone tell me how many are in this poision?"  
  
About twelve hands shot up.  
  
"Mister Potter?"  
  
"I believe it was thirty-four, sir."  
  
"Correct, Mister Potter. The antidote might have less ingredients, but it takes preciece timing. Good Luck to you all. You will need it. Once your poision is cooled, pour it into the vile and lable it. Then place it the back of the rrom. Clean up your meeses. Wait to be dismissed."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed all of the instructions. Ten miniutes later, just after Nevil and Blaise and finished, Snape announced that they could leave.  
  
"Come on, Hemione," said Herry. "It's time for dinner.  
  
Hermone left for dinner with Harry and Ron, without so much as a backword glance. Everyone else was in such a made dash to get to dinner that no one saw the hurt look on Draco's face as the one he loved left him behind.  
  
You like? I do. Read and Review, please. I'm terribly bushy, so chapter five will take atleast a few days, but I promise to wrok as fast as I can. 


	5. A New Feeling

Disclaimer: Ah yes. The disclaimer. I love these. You probably don't. Ah well. All the characters with the exception Carley belong to my hero, J. K. Rowling. This now developing plot belongs to me. YEAH!!  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I'm busy with my extremely unimportant life.  
  
Chapter V A New Feeling  
  
The golden plates filed with delicious food. The enchanted ceiling was raining. It matched Draco's' mood.  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
'It's that voice! Make it stop!'  
  
"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! H-"  
  
"Hello, Carley." Said Hermione, just to shut her up.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"How are you classes? Are you liking Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione was soon sorry she had asked.  
  
"Good, I guess. I wish you were in them, though. You always know what your doing. I don't like professor Snape. He's mean. I almost always raise my hand, but he never calls on me. He only calls on me when I don't raise my hand. I don't like that. I think it's mean of him, don't you? Huh? HUH? And I like Hogwarts. I_"  
  
Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Snape's always like that. I'm glad you like Hogwarts. Would you like some mashed potatoes?"  
  
"Mashed potatoes? I LOVE mashed potatoes! You wanna hear a story? One day my mom cooked tons of mashed potatoes. She said Don't eat them yet. But they looked good, so I ate them. I had a tummy ache. I hurt. Do you get tummy aches? Huh? HUH?  
  
"Sometimes, I guess."  
  
'God! This kid is driving me insane.'  
  
"You know what? I've got one of those tummy aches right now."  
  
"Oh no! Are you ok, Hermione? Will you be all right? Don't die! AHHH!! I'll take you to the hospital wing right away! I'll-"  
  
"Carley. It's all right. I'll just get some sleep, ok?"  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Thank you, though. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall, trying not to look rushed.  
  
She followed all the long corridors until she reached Griffendor tower.  
  
'Damn. They changed the password. What was it again.'  
  
"Ah!" She said aloud. " Sugar Frogs."  
  
The door opened at she entered her dormitory.  
  
'Geese! She's so annoying!' Hermione thought to herself as she changed into her pajama's.'  
  
Hermione brushed her teeth and hair and climbed into her bed.  
  
'It's a good thing my homework's all done.' she though as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
As the minutes passed and turned to hours other girls quietly drifted into the room and went to sleep. Lucky for a cretin someone, they were all sound sleepers. Very sound.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Now, little did the girls know that someone would be paying them a visit soon.  
  
(A/N. Until farther notice this is from Draco's point of view, starting when Hermione left the Great Hall)  
  
'Why is she leaving. It must be that stupid, annoying first year. Damn her.'  
  
"Drakie, why are you so quiet? Are you sady?"  
  
"Don't call me Drakie."  
  
"Awww., but Drakie is sucha cute name. Just like your soie cutie!"  
  
"Pansy. Cut. It. Out."  
  
"You are not being a very good boyfriendie, Drakie. You are makingie me sady." "Oh what a crime, " said Drakie, um, sorry, Draco as he left. He followed Hermione up and heard the password.  
  
'Sugar frogs? That's so lame!'  
  
Draco hurried to his dorm and got out the love spell and almost completed potion.  
  
"Hmm. says here that I need a bit of her hair. I'll get that tonight. I've got mine here." Draco picked up a glass tube with a strand of his platinum blond hair in it.  
  
Draco did his homework in the common room while watching the clock. He know his charms homework was less than satisfactory, but his mind was else where.  
  
Finally, at 2:30 am he snuck back upstairs to his dormitory and snatched a glass tube to put Hermione's hair in.  
  
Draco cast an invisibility spell on himself and walked quietly along the corridors until he reached a painted of a sleeping fat lady. He undid the spell and hissed:  
  
"Hey! Fat Lady! Sugar Frogs!"  
  
"Well now, you're certainly rude."  
  
"Go tell someone who cares."  
  
She reluctantly swung aside, purposely hitting Draco's heal as he stepped in.  
  
"Ow." He muttered.  
  
He cautiously crept upstairs and into Hermione's dormitory.  
  
He looked at her sleeping soundly.  
  
'She's much cuter than Pansy. Nicer and smater, too,' thought Draco.  
  
Her carefully cut off a small bit of her dark hair and put it in the tube, which he placed in his pocked.  
  
"Soon you will be mine." He whispered softly  
  
Hermione didn't stir.  
  
Draco hurried back to his room  
  
~*~*~Back in Draco's room, still his POV~*~*~  
  
"Now to finish the brew."  
  
Draco added his and Hermione's hairs to the potion and spoke the binding spell.  
  
"Together forever, until the end of time. Those who drink the potion will be eternally bound. Only valid for the givers of the hair, this potion will be activated by the antidote containing the nail of a snow hare."  
  
'Good thing Snapes antidote will contain snow hare nails.' Thought Draco.  
  
He hid the light pink potion and went to sleep.  
  
(A/N Ok! It's farther notice! Back to Hermione's POV!)  
  
Hermione awoke with a start to see Carley's face about an inch from her own.  
  
"AH!! WHAT THE-? BLOODY HELL! Carley?"  
  
"Good morning Hermione! You have class in an hour! Yes, you do! You must go to class and become head girl!"  
  
Now, having collected herself, Hermione responded:  
  
"Oh. Um.. Ok. Thanks for waking me up."  
  
"No problem!! "  
  
"I'll go and shower and get something to eat," said Hermione, who then headed to the bathroom with a wave to Carley.  
  
'God! I can't think of a worse way to wake up! That kid drives me insane!'  
  
Hermione took a shower and dried her hair. After getting into her robes and grabbing her books she headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning, " said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Morning," replied Hermione.  
  
The trio ate a good breakfast and hurried off to potions.  
  
As they walked in Hermione noticed that Draco had already grabbed their poison and was reading the antidote instruction. She walked over and began to grind snow hare nails.  
  
"So, think we can do this?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why not?" replied Hermione.  
  
Soon the potion began to boil. Then Draco turned down the heat and stirred thirty-seven times, until the antidote was the color of a lemon. I smelt like bubble gum.  
  
"Smells good," commented Draco.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
Snape whisked over.  
  
"Now, You two are to poison yourselves and wait two minutes for the potion to act. Then drink a table spoon of the antidote."  
  
Draco and Hermione each measured out a tablespoon of the antidote and poured it into cups. As Hermione drank the poison, Draco swiftly added a few drops of light pink liquid to Hermione's antidote, and drank his poison.  
  
Hermione gasped a moment later, as she felt the poison spreading through her. Ice cold burning fire rushed through her veins, cutting off her life. Almost no time later, the two minutes were up.  
  
Hermione and Draco gulped down the antidotes. Draco was back to normal, but Hermione felt different, somehow. A different feeling.Something that wasn't there before. But what was it? What was wrong with her?  
  
So. Do you like it? I'll work on chapter six ASAP! 


	6. It just cant be!

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm really, really, REALLY hoping that you people have figured this out byt now, but, here goes: The Plot-Mine Carley-Also mine The othere characters- J.K.R. Hogwarts- J.K.R. Got it? Good. Now, I command you, READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! I'M WRITING AGAIN! You can party now! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PONYLUVR! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! You look like a monkey, You belong in a zoo! Just Kidding! ;)  
  
Chapter 6- It can't be!  
  
And that something was love. 'Love?' thought Hermione. 'Who in Hogwarts could I possibly be in love with? She scanned the room. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright? Did the antidote work ok?" It was Draco.  
  
'Draco. Why does his name sound so perfect and why does he make me think of heaven?'  
  
'Oh NO! It can't be him! Of all people!'  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I trust your antidote was correct because you are still living?"  
  
"Yes professor." They said together.  
  
'Oh God is he hot! And, why the hell am I thinking this way???'  
  
"Class Dismissed." Snape announced. Unfourtionetly Hermione didn't hear him.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!! DO YOU WISH TO TORMENT BE ALL DAY?? GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM! NOW!!"  
  
"Yes sir." She answered meekly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later on that night, after dinner~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione didn't stay in the commono room very long. Harry and Ron kept asking her what was up . Normally she wouldn't have minded, but now they were intrupting her fantisies abput her and Draco alone together. Sor far, that was all she had decided. She still didn't know here they were alone at, but she was sure that would eventueally come to her.  
  
Once up in her dorm and in her bed her mind began to wander. She saw herself and Malfoy together alone, but where?  
  
'An empty class room? To typical'  
  
'A car? That's where all the muggles always went. No way! Draco's a pureblod!'  
  
'The prefects bathroom? PERFECT! Now, what are we wearing?'  
  
'Swimiing suits? No.'  
  
'Underwear? Getting better. Yeah, that'll do.'  
  
With these thoughts swimming in her head, Hermione went to sleep.  
  
So, do you like it? Sorry it was so short. Please R/R 


End file.
